Horace and Jasper
Horace and Jasper Badun are Cruella's minions from 101 Dalmatians. Canon Bio In 101 Dalmatians, the two sneak into Roger and Anita's house, by attempting to pass themselves as repairmen from the Electric Company (Kanine Krunchies deliverymen in the sequel and the musical version.) At first, Nanny is not tricked, and tries to prevent them from kidnapping the puppies, but the vile men succeed, and transport them to Cruella's former home, Hell Hall. Soon after, the dognapping is covered by the newspapers, causing the two to attempt to back out. The call Cruella and ask for their payment, but she refuses to pay until the job is done. At Hell Hall, the henchmen laze about watching TV and eating, along with the stolen puppies and 84 bought puppies. Eventually, an incensed Cruella arrives and tells Horace and Jasper that she "wants the job done first thing in the morning", or she'll report them to the police. Though Jasper notes that the puppies were not big enough for the amount of coats Cruella apparently desires, she decides to settle for what they can get and leaves. While they are watching the television show What's my Crime the puppies are rescued by Sgt. Tibs. After the show has ended, Jasper and Horace decide to kill the puppies, with Horace bashing them on the head, and Jasper skinning them. Jasper and Horace then notice that the puppies have escaped, and begin a search of the house. Eventually, they are able to corner the puppies in a room. Before they can kill the puppies, Pongo and Perdita arrive and fight Jasper and Horace. While the puppies escape, Horace is knocked into the fireplace by Perdita and Jasper gets his pants pulled down by Pongo. Both are buried underneath the ceiling when it collapses. After escaping the debris, they track the dalmatians to a farm building via their footprints. After being attacked by Captain, they realize that the dogs have already left the building. They attempt to head off the dogs, but the Dalmatians elude them by traveling up a frozen river. A few days later, Jasper and Horace meet with Cruella on the road. Though they attempt to quit, Cruella forces them to continue. She points out that the Dalmatians tracks lead to a nearby village called Dinsford. In Dinsford, Jasper and Horace search for the puppies. Horace points out some "Labradors" suggesting the possibility that the dogs disguised themselves. Jasper blows off the idea and calls Horace an idiot. When the Dalmatians are discovered to be hiding in a van heading for London, the two pursue the van in their truck. Jasper makes a plan to ram the van into a ravine, but ends up hitting Cruella's car. Cruella suffers a breakdown, cursing their incompetence, but Jasper simply tells her to shut up. Based on the events of the sequel, it can be presumed that they are imprisoned, through this film does not show what happens to them. In 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure, Cruella pays their bail money so that they can round up the puppies for her artist friend Lars to use as canvases. They pass themselves as Kanine Krunchies deliverymen, and succeed to lure the puppies into the truck, and tie up Nanny in a well. However, when Lars refuses to kill the puppies, Cruella decides to finally get her spotted fur coat. After Cruella, Horace, Jasper, and Little Lightning (Thunderbolt's envious sidekick) are thrown into a river, all four are arrested, but Horace and Jasper are turned loose. After that, they apparently go strait and obtain their own line of sun dresses. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Horace and Jasper are apparently back to being evil, and are now servants to the Organization. Certain members of the Org freighten them. And so do the Grunts. Category:Antagonists Category:Henchmen